The present invention relates generally to an electrical outlet box for housing electrical fixtures such as a switch or a receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved electrical outlet box providing for the accommodation of dual voltage fixtures.
It has long been known to house electrical fixtures such as switches and receptacles in an electrical outlet box. The outlet box permits the insertion of electrical wires into the box which are terminated to electrical fixtures. The fixtures then may be mounted to the box which provides protection to the fixtures as well as the wires terminated therein. The outlet box is then mounted to a wall stud at a convenient location to provide access. Most outlet boxes accommodate one or more electrical fixtures which terminate standard 110 volt electrical wires.
It has also become necessary to terminate communications wires for such purposes as data, voice and signal transmission. While terminations are not required to be housed in an electrical box, as are electrical terminations such as switch and receptacles, aesthetics and convenient usage has dictated the need to place the communication terminations in close proximity to the electrical terminations.
The art has developed various boxes and housing which provide for both the accommodation of electrical terminations as well as communication terminations. Examples of outlet boxes which house electrical terminations and also support communication terminations are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,953; 5,646,371; and 5,598,998. As seen in these patents, the electrical termination is separated from the communications terminations by a solid wall. Typically, this wall is formed by the outside wall of the box which houses the electrical terminations where the electrical terminations are held inboard of the outlet box and the communications terminations are supported outboard of the outlet box.
Common practices and the need to use standard uniform components to cover the outlet box and provide for the ability to readily interconnect to the terminated wires requires that the distance between the electrical termination and the communications termination be fixed. Also, relevant electrical codes dictate the minimum distance that the receptacle need be spaced from the side walls of the outlet box. In the electrical outlet boxes, the art has seen the need to increase the total interior capacity of the box so as to accommodate larger numbers of wires and terminations. With respect to dual voltage boxes, it has become difficult to simultaneously increase the usable interior space of the electrical outlet box while maintaining proper spacing between the electrical termination and the communications termination. Attempts to adjust the receptacle within outlet box may result in the receptacle being positioned either too close to one of the side walls or outside the required distance from the communications termination.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide electrical outlet box which provides increased capacity meets applicable code requirements and which is capable of accommodating dual voltage terminations.
The present invention relates to a single gang electrical outlet box assembly for accommodating a single electrical fixture such as a switch or receptacle. The outlet box assembly also provides for supporting a communication fixture such as a data plug. The outlet box assembly has a generally rectangular electrical box having a first side wall spaced apart from a second side wall. The pair of spaced apart side walls define a first mounting axis therebetween, the first mounting axis being generally parallel to the first and second side walls and provides for mounting an electrical fixture thereon. A supporting structure for accommodating a communication fixture extends from the first side wall and possesses a second mounting axis which is generally parallel to the first side wall. The first mounting axis for the electrical fixture and the second mounting axis for a communication fixture are substantially equidistant from a center line of the first side wall. The first mounting axis is closer to the first side wall than to the second side wall.
The present invention also provides for a multigang outlet box assembly for accommodating plural electrical fixtures such as switches and/or receptacles and also for supporting a communication fixture such as a data plug. The multigang outlet box assembly has a generally rectangular electrical box having a first side wall spaced apart from a second side wall. The pair of spaced apart side walls supports an electrical fixture therebetween, the fixture being mounted on a first mounting axis adjacent the first sidewall. The rectangular electrical box of the multigang outlet box also provides for a second electrical fixture mounting axis adjacent the second side wall. Both the first and second mounting axes are generally parallel to the first and second side walls. A support structure extends externally from the first side wall of the rectangular electrical box. The support structure is used for accommodating a communication fixture along a third mounting axis, the third mounting axis being generally parallel to the first side wall. The first and third mounting axes are substantially equidistant from a center line of the first side wall. The first mounting access is closer to the first side wall than the second mounting axis is to the second side wall.
The present invention further provides for a single electrical gang outlet box for accommodating an electrical fixture such as a switch, receptacle or the like. The box has a generally rectangular housing having a back wall, a perimetrical side wall extending from said back wall, and an open front face. The back wall, perimetrical side wall, and open front face define a box interior for accommodating a fixture. The perimetrical side wall includes top and bottom walls and opposed side walls. Each of the top and bottom walls includes mounting members for securing a fixture to the housing. The mounting members are aligned along an axis generally parallel to the side walls. This mounting axis is closer to one of the side walls than to the other side wall for off-center mounting of the fixture in the housing interior.
The present invention still further provides for a single gang electrical outlet box assembly for supporting an electrical fixture and a communication fixture. The electrical fixture may be a switch or a receptacle or the like and the communication fixture may be a plug such as a data plug, coaxial connector, or a fiber optic connector. The outlet box has a box interior defined between a first side wall and a second side wall for supporting an electrical fixture within the box interior. A support structure extends from the first side wall for accommodating the communication fixture. The outlet box includes electrical fixture mounting members spaced apart along a first axis between and generally parallel to the first and second side walls. The support structure includes communication fixture mounting members spaced apart along a second axis. The second axis is also parallel to the side walls. The first and second axes are generally equidistant from the first side wall. The first axis, however, is non-centrally located between the first and second side walls.